


I'm alone

by VisSweets99



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M, Sadness, Tissue Warning, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisSweets99/pseuds/VisSweets99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freed had a crush on Laxus for awhile but once he wanted to confess to him, instead he was brutally rejected as Laxus confessed his love to Mirajane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm alone

Freed's POV

 

It has been 10 years being with Laxus and yet I haven't told him my love for him. He usually hanged out with Mirajane which made me mad but it was his choice to choose where he'd want to go. Soon I decided to confess my love to him bit would be the outcome of it? It was evening as I walked over to the bar as I thought Laxus would be there but he was not. " Hey, has anyone seen Laxus?" I asked as I saw Mirajane coming. " I'm sure he went to the Magnolia South Gate Park. He might be there." " Oh, thank you Mirajane!" " No problem." As I went to Magnolia South Gate Park, I saw Laxus leaning against a tree. " Hey, Laxus." I called Laxus's name as opened his eyes at me. " Hey. What brings you here?" "..........I wanted to ask you something. Is it okay for me to say it?" " Yeah, what is it?" " I.....I.........love you....." I whispered as Laxus looked shocked once he heard me. "....... I'm sorry Freed. I don't feel that way about you and I will never feel that way. I love someone else more than you. You were always in my way. I'm sorry but I don't want to be your friend - no I was never your friend in the first place. Get out of my face! I'll go to missions with you but along with someone else!" I froze for a moment. Why would he say that? I looked over him for so long and he said something so cruel to me. " Oh......I.....see....so.....you want me to leave the Rajinshuu?" It took Laxus to think for awhile but once he came up with an answer, I was never really ready for it. " No, because Evergreen and Bickslow would get angry and would do anything to get you back into the Rajinshuu. But I don't want to see you anymore. So please leave." "........Okay.....goodbye.......Laxus" As I finished, I left the park and went home. On the way from Laxus's sight, I ran quickly home. When I went inside, I was soaked by the rain. I looked so miserable. What Laxus said to me was so hurtful. As I stood there crying, I took off my clothes except my shirt as I went to bed. I cried in my sleep as my dreams were replaced by hurt and nightmares.

 

 Laxus's POV

 

As I saw Freed leave, I felt sorry for what I said to him but I actually hate him from the very beginning. I loved Mirajane and I had never said thank you to Freed for what he did for me. Not even once! So I went back to the guild as I saw Mirajane behind the bar as usual. As soon as I went there, I asked her to talk with me privately at the park when she had free time. When I waited for her at the South Gate Park the next evening, I confessed my love to her and luckily she felt the same for me. We both gave our first kiss to each other as we schedule a date next week. I was so happy that I got her as a girlfriend! But what would Freed react when he finds out. It would break his heart even more but who cares.

 

 Freed's POV

 

Tomorrow came, I didn't want to go to the guild anyway since I would run up to Laxus. I hate him for what he said. Yet I still love him. At evening, I decided to go out for an evening walk to the South Gate Park. I got ready as I went outside and breathe in the fresh air. As I walked to the park, I saw Laxus cupped Mirajane's cheeks as he leaned close to Mirajane's face. I hid behind the tree to as I looked at them without being caught. But right there and then, Laxus and Mirajane kissed each other in the lips. My eyes became wide as I looked at them. So that was the person he loved. As they left, I stood up and went back home. When I closed the door, I side down to the floor. Tears traced down my cheeks as more tears gathered in my eyes. Then the next day came, I went to the guild hall. I felt my regular self again but not the inside. I still felt pain, anger, and sadness because of Laxus but I have to live through it. 4 years have passed since the whole rejection thing happened. Laxus proposed to Mirajane in the guild hall. It made my heart clinch tighter but it was his choice to make. After a few days of their wedding, the master gave me a requested job along with Laxus and Mirajane. It was to capture the S-class mage that the council wanted us to capture. On the way there, Laxus head was on Mirajane's thighs asleep. They look so happy together and me..........I was nothing to Laxus but to Mirajane, she a dear friend to me. Once we got there, we saw an abandoned castle that looked like where the S-class mage lived. 

" I have a bad feeling about this." Mirajane said as Laxus pulled her closer to him. " Don't worry, I'll protect you." As I looked at the couple, I decided to go pass them and have their sweet time together. " Let's go." I said to them as they followed behind me.

 

Laxus's POV 

I wonder why did the council wanted Freed to come. It would have been better for me and my wife to go. As we went inside, there were many place to cover and fined the mage. " Let's split up! I'll take this way." I said as I gave a kiss on Mirajane lips. Freed looked away. When I looked at him, he looked so pale like snow, his eyes looked like he had never slept for weeks and he looked so skinny than before. " I'll go this way. I'll let you guys have your sweet time together." Freed said as he went out of our sight. " I wonder if Freed is doing okay." Mirajane said worried. " Don't worry, he would be fine."

 

 Freed's POV 

A few hours has passed as I looked where could the mage be as I heard an explosion somewhere in the castle. " Dark Ècriture: Wings!" I chanted as wings appeared behind me. I went outside to see any explosion that had occur here. I see smoke coming out from one place in the castle. As I went there, I saw Mirajane in her Satan Soul form. " Mirajane! Anything happened to you?!" I shouted out her name as she turned to see me. " No, it must have been Laxus! I'll go and check on him!" After she said that, she dove down into the smoke as she disappeared from my sight. Why do I feel so lonely?

 

 Laxus's POV

I saw the mage appearing from the smoke that occurred here. I just hoped Mirajane is okay. Then I saw Mirajane coming near me along with Freed. " Laxus! Are you okay?" Mirajane came to my side as Freed was behind us. " Hmph, look at the couple. Hey, your leaving someone behind you." The mage said as they all stared at Freed. " Oh, him? He's nothing to us right now in our relationship." " Oh my. That's rude-." " Okay, enough chitchat! Let's fight!" I yelled as he smirked at us.

That guy wasn't to fight but we managed to defeat him. I looked at Freed which he looked terrible from the fight. That's good for him. I walked back to Mirajane who just transformed back to her original self. But on the way there, the mage looked up at us and smirked. " I.....don't mind......if I die....but.....that woman would pay the prices!" Once the mage said that, something flew at her. As that thing almost hit her, Freed took her cover and let the thing destroy him. A huge explosion took an impact on us but at least I had Mirajane in my arms.

 

Freed's POV

As the thing hit me, a huge explosion occurred. As I fell down, rubble collapsed on me. When I woke up, I felt something crushing me as I tried to get up. Huge boulders from the ceiling along with sharp things from somewhere were impaled in me. Blood started to drip down my chin as blood covered the floor beneath me. I coughed out blood as I collapsed on the floor. Then, I heard foot steps coming down here. " Freed!" I heard a female voice calling my name. " Freed! Are you okay?!" Mirajne called my name as she took the rubble away from me. " No....he's not. Take a look." Laxus said as he looked at me with wide eyes. When Mirajane came to my side and saw a huge pool of blood coming out of me also some coming down my chin. She screamed as Laxus came to her side and covered her eyes from me. I was losing consciousness and fast. Then I heard Laxus telling Mirajane to leave here and wait outside. She did what Laxus requested her to do and once she was out of sight, he went to Freed's side and used his magic to remove all the rubble from me. He came to my side as he lifted me up to his thighs and lay my head on his chest. " Why......?" I started to whisper which caught Laxus's attention. " Why did you come and save me? It would have been better for you. You be happy with Mirajane without my sight being in your way." ".........I'd only came here because you mean a lot to me now. I had been thinking a lot of mean stuff about you and made me realize that how much you did for me. I'm sorry, Freed. I've hurt you for so long. I haven't said any thanks to you. Thank you for everything Freed." Laxus said as he smiled at me while tears started to appear at my eyes. " Lax- Ugh!" As I call Laxus's name, more pain started to appear and continued to increase the pain. " Oh, shit! I have to get you outta here or-!" Once Laxus moved, Freed screamed in pain as his injuries were getting wide every time he moves. " Stop, Laxus! It hurts!" " I'm sorry Freed, hang in there!"  Laxus said as he carried me and quicly went back to the guild along with Mirajane.

Now a 2 years have passed, I found out that Mirajane was pregnant with her first child. Everyone had their attention on her now as well as Laxus. The Rajinshuu had no longer went to jobs with me and only went with Mirajane before she got pregnant. Everyone had their attention on them now, I'm no longer in any ones life. I was used in the very beginning. As I went home from the guild, I went inside as I slide down with memories of me along with everyone else including the rest of the Rajinshuu. I got up to the kitchen and took a knife that has a very sharp blade as I placed it on my wrist. " Come on Freed, is it really worth this?" I mumbled to myself as the blade cut through my skin and blood overflowing. It squirted everywhere, as I knew it, I hit my artery. Soon everything was turning dark, as the floor was painted with my blood. If anyone finds me, they'll laugh at me. I'm so useless to everyone now. They won't even care if I'm dead or not. But I still love them with all my heart. Laxus...........be careful in life...........and be happy in your future.......I did my job to protect you and be loyal in your life.........Laxus.........Fairy Tail.........Everyone.........I love you........I thought as everything became black and took my last, final breath of life.......from now on.........I'm alone........

 

Laxus POV

I came to Freed's house where I used to live with him, I knock on the door but, no answer. I opened the door to check if it is opened, it was. As I opened it, a strong scent of blood came to my nose in seconds. I followed the scent as it led me to the kitchen and I became shocked of what I saw. Freed Justine on the floor with blood covered almost everywhere and the source was on his wrist. " Freed! Hey, Freed! Ya with me!" I screamed at him as I tapped his cheek a couple of times. Not an answer. Check for a pulse. No pulse. I sat there with Freed's corpse in my grasps as tears began to fall down on my cheeks. I rarely cried but now.....this whole Mira thing.......everything I had done had hurt Freed and I caused him to go to death. Why? Why would he do this?! Then I spotted a dairy on the counter. I laid Freed on the floor as I went to the counter to see if Freed had wrote any last words. As I opened it, it described everything that had happened in Freed's life. Now this book was important to me, the last words that Freed wrote made me realise that how much I now love him but I have to have a future with Mira. I walked up to Freed as I secretly gave Freed's corpse a kiss on the lips as I brought Freed into my arms and rock him back and forth gently. " I.......Love you....Freed!" I said to myself as one drop of my tears touched Freed's cheek.

Freed Justine........ The captain of the Rajinshuu...........Fairy Tail's strongest rune mage..........My beloved friend............ is dead.


End file.
